


you're sexy when you're jealous

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a random one shot that MaggieStarks thought upsorry that none of my works are very long im still trying to figure out how to write longer fics without writing useless wordsonce again be safe and if you wanna talk my doors always open @soranpreath on tumblr
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	you're sexy when you're jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaggieStarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieStarks/gifts).



Lindsey didn’t consider herself to be possessive. She knew Sonny was a flirt, that was just her personality. So, when she, Sonny, Cait, Ellie, and Hayley all went out for drinks after a Thorns win, and Emily started flirting with the bartender, Lindsey didn’t think much of it. She took a swing of her drink, and then talked with Ellie about the game.

  
That lasted for ten minutes or so, until Lindsey looked over again. Emily was still talking to the bartender, and Lindsey was starting to get a little bit jealous. Caitlin could sense this so she pulled Lindsey back to their table and forced her to look her in the eyes. “Linds she’s just being Son, don’t worry about it.”

Ten minutes later, Lindsey couldn’t take it anymore. Emily was still flirting, or at least doing her version of friendly flirting. Lindsey stumbled over, a little drunk, and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She kissed her lips, leaving a spark as she moved away. “Hey babe I think it’s time we get out of here, yeah?” Lindsey asked. Emily caught on and waved bye to the bartender-she wasn’t actually flirting and both she and Lindsey knew it.

  
“You’re sexy when you’re jealous Linds” said Emily, as a smirk appeared on Lindsey’s face.


End file.
